thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiejo Streetrat
Human male, born LY 883, in Plist. Street rat and adventurer. President of the Allrat Fellowship. Tiejo (pronounced tē·jō) remembers little of his past (including his parents and even his birthday). He is commonly considered crazy, at least by those who don't know him well (and sometimes even by those who do). His manner of talking is somewhat unpredictable, with random syntax structure, misplaced suffixes, and general silliness. He himself admits there's no rhyme or reason to his speech patterns, which sometimes sound almost normal (though usually not). His behavior is usually just as random as his speech, as his mind and attention both tend to wander terribly. His interest is often caught by passing fancies, which makes it hard for him to focus on one thing for too long. And the things that interest him are usually rather simple and childish in nature. One thing he has been able to say about his past is that he one had a pet furthing named Rennon, which he referred as a "street furthing," in the same way that he himself was a street rat. It's unknown what became of Rennon, as Tiejo doesn't like to talk about it, but it apparently died sometime during the Coming of the Order. It was in 902 that Tiejo met an adventurer from Kimrin, named Vallus, who became his master, and taught him various skills. In spite of Tiejo's apparent craziness, he had never had much trouble making friends, though mostly these were among the various 'Rat communities in and around Plist. When he joined Vallus on his adventures, he soon made more friends in villages around The Land. However, in 903, during the Battle of Triscot, Vallus was apparently killed. But Tiejo knew he had merely been imprisoned by the Army in Near Port. He returned to Plist, and spent years begging for strangers to help him rescue his master (though he never told anyone who his master was), before finally being taken seriously by Darius Lonewander in 912. Darius was starting a group called The Chaos, which was initially intended as a rebellion against the Second Order, as he desired to return the world to the state it had been in prior to the Coming. Tiejo was one of the first two people to join Darius, along with Tom. While Darius always claimed he didn't want a plan for his rebellion (as the thought was too reminiscent of The Plan), he did think that the best way to build the group would be to wander the world, having adventures, and meeting like-minded individuals. While in Plist, the three of them were soon joined by The Band. The first adventure the Chaos decided to embark upon was rescuing Tiejo's unnamed master, though this meant stopping first in several villages along the way to Near Port. In the course of this adventure, Tiejo renewed old friendships with 'Rats he hadn't seen since his time traveling with his master, nine years earlier, as well as making various new friends. He eventually learned that someone else, Arnold Sullenhest (who was not a 'Rat himself) had a large number of contacts among various 'Rat communities, and the two of them combined their efforts to organize 'Rats, who they might later call upon for help. This was first done later that year, after members of the Chaos escaped from their own imprisonment in Near Port. Tiejo called upon the 'Rats of Triscot to help them fend off the pursuing army regiment. 'Rats of various villages would later be of great assistance in the Chaos War, after which Tiejo left his friends in the Chaos to concentrate on organizing the Allrat Fellowship. (At this point, he began referring to himself as "Tiejo Fellowship Streetrat," being one of very few people on the Land to have a middle name.) Tiejo was unanimously voted President of the Fellowship. He has since that time turned down offers to join the triumvirate of the United Villages of the Chaos, though he does maintain close ties with that country, the leaders of which include his old master as well as Darius and Alecstar Inco, another member of the Chaos. Category:People